wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bael Modan
Bael Modan is heralded by some as the new home of the dwarves and gnomes on Kalimdor. Bael Modan (the red mountain in Dwarven) is the name the Ironforge dwarves have given to the settlement. With a population of 800, it is the largest Alliance stronghold in the Barrens. It is marked by the sturdy stone walls and guard towers blocking the mouth of a cavern into the mountain. An encampment just inside the wall offers shelter to Alliance caravans and travelers crossing the Barrens. The stores of food and supplies at Bael Modan are a tempting target to centaur warbands and quilboar raiders, but thus far the dwarves' trusty rifles and mortars have proven more than able to withstand such attacks. Behind a second wall is the largest dwarven archaeological dig in all of Kalimdor. Nearly a thousand dwarves dig around the clock to uncover the most significant set of titan ruins discovered since Uldaman on the continent of the Eastern Kingdoms. Travelers are welcome in Bael Modan, but not within the titan ruins. Few non-dwarves ever receive such an honor. The Ironforge dwarves are otherwise forthcoming with hospitality, offering a meal and a place to sleep and asking only a good tale in return. Still, dwarven riflemen patrol the streets and keep a close eye on all visitors, fearful of thieves so close to Titan artifacts. Those who visit discover that the dwarves have not forgotten their traditional weapons since the invention of gunpowder. The dwarves of Bael Modan have established a midwinter tournament, with the highest prizes - elaborate bronze helms - given to those most skilled with the axe and the hammer. When the Ironforge dwarves learned of their old friends, the gnomes, arrival on Theramore, The Ironforge dwarves invited the gnomes to settle in their new home, Bael Modan, and take up their inventing and tinkering where they left off. The gnomes found Theramore too crowded and politically charged, and gladly took the dwarves up on their invitation. For a while most gnomes on Kalimdor remained secluded in Bael Modan (still reeling from the loss of their city Gnomeregan), having yet declared their presence on the continent. So for a while a traveling gnome on Kalimdor was a rare sight to see. The few gnomes living in Bael Modan were loosely organized much like most of gnome society living back in Ironforge. Bael Modan digsite and the nearby mighty Bael'Dun keep are lead by General Twinbraid, Heggin Stonewhisker, Prospector Khazgorm and Lord Cyrik Blackforge. A number of dwarves from Bael Modan traveled west, to Mulgore and set up another digsite there. Titan Ruins Over 100,000 years ago, beings known as titans built great laboratories throughout Azeroth. Bael Modan was one such site. The titans encrypted their research on banded platinum disks in a runic language now forgotten to mortal races. The site at Bael Modan served the titans as a storage facility for these discs before they packed up most of their gear and left. A few guardians remained to protect the site for eternity and the titans sealed off the main entrance. Geological forces worked over the millenia to sink the titan ruins deeper and deeper under the mountain. Earthquakes and shifting ground broke the ruins into several large areas and separated them, sometimes hundreds of feet apart. Natural tunnels and caves developed around the ruins as erosion and time took their toll. The area is now a great wilderness inhabited by fierce creatures, including the mighty Kolkar centaur tribe. The House of the Makers can be found in Dun Modan. Flying machines Bael Modan possess several flying machines. One of the most skilled pilots in all Azeroth, Lord Cyrik Blackforge, is in charge of one of them. Gann Stonespire later requests brave Horde adventurers to destroy it with explosives. The gnome ace Gaeval Thunderblast also spends his time in Bael Modan working on his ship, the Greased Lightning, while teaching new aces the art of aerial combat. Conflicts with the Tauren & Centaur Bael Modan has seen conflict with other races which share the Barrens. Each day that passed saw Bael Modan grow stronger as the inhabitants built up defenses and new dwarves and some other Alliance members came to settle. Tauren The dwarves and gnomes suffer constant attacks from the Horde, especially nearby tauren from Mulgore. Bael Modan was once next to a tauren village, but in conflicts between the dwarves and tauren (caused by the dwarves excavating for Titan artifacts in land the local tauren considers holy) most of the tauren were killed or driven off of their ancestral lands. Their old village is now torn apart by dwarven digging machines. Gann Stonespire, a tauren who frequently wanders the roads nearby, tried to reach a diplomatic resolution, but failed; he now seeks revenge by sending Horde adventurers to fight the dwarves. Centaur Native dangers have not stopped the Ironforge dwarves from establishing the stronghold near the titan excavation site of Bael Modan. The centaur have made forays against it, but were repelled decisively each time. Scouts claimed that the centaur were amassing other tribes to launch a major attack, but the dwarves were unconcerned. NPCs at Bael Modan * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Dwarf territories Category:Explorers' League